25 Things About
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: 25 things about different Twilight characters.
1. Alice

**A/N: **

**Hi! So, you've all seen these little list things where you post facts about yourself. I remember (vaguely!) reading a 25 things about *insert character name here* a while back (like 2 years ago) and I really enjoyed it, so I thought I'd try it out for some of the Twilight characters. Tell me which ones you'd like to see. :)**

_25 things about Alice Cullen_

1. Alice loves shoes. She loves them because shoes are pretty - they come in different colors, sizes, shapes, and styles. Most of all, she loves shoes because she spends a lot of time looking down at her feet. While her cheeks don't flame red when she's embarrassed, she tends to stare at her feet. And Alice gets embarrassed a lot - so why not look at something pretty?

2. Alice doesn't like children. She thinks they are messy and loud and too much responsibility. The only exception may be Nessie, but even her sticky paws aren't getting on her dresses.

3. Alice's first word as a human was Mama, according to written recorded therapy sessions at the asylum.

4. Alice's first word as a vampire was Jasper. She likes the latter better, though she doesn't even remember her own mother.

5. Alice doesn't like fortune cookies. She feels as if they mock her.

6. Alice knows that Jasper loves her with all of his heart and that he will never stop, but she's terrified of him leaving her.

7. Rosalie's personality didn't once deter Alice from being her friend, or sister, but her beauty intimidated her greatly. As a silent compromise, Alice didn't mention Rosalie's beauty and Rosalie didn't mention Alice's bubbly personality.

8. Movies always bore Alice, and so she chooses never to watch them, instead opting to read or write her own material, as she never can guess the ending due to the fact that it is not actually in existence yet.

9. Alice is a scatterbrain. She pretends she isn't, and never tells anyone when she is looking for something she has misplaced or having a temporary memory lapse on, but everyone knows: Alice is a scatterbrain.

10. Alice's favorite things are: black and white TV shows, reading, writing, kitties, shoes, clothes, Jasper, lace, and candles.

11. Alice's least favorite things are: snakes, know it alls, old people (they always tell her that she's too young to know anything), the smell of bacon, and James.

12. Alice's favorite color is silver, especially when it's sparkly like diamonds. It reminds her of her own skin, and how beautiful it is now. Creamy ivory, flawless, and glittering like lovely gems.

13. Alice would kill someone if they scratched her Porsche. Just thinking about that yellow car made her eyes glaze over in a dream like state. Yes, she's always loved her car.

14. Alice likes driving fast. She likes the feeling of recklessness, she likes the wind in her hair and eyes, she likes sitting back and basking in the sun light and breeze. She likes closing her eyes, though her passengers don't seem to enjoy her little habit nearly as much as she does.

15. Sometimes, Alice's imagination runs away with her, and she imagines a life of pure bliss, a life where she is no longer judged, no longer in hateful high school, but simply doing what she wants when she wants.

16. Alice's family means the world to her and she would be damned (though Edward's got that covered that she will be anyway; they all would be) if anyone was going to take them away from her, no matter what.

17. Alice likes being called Ali. It gives her a thrill that someone cares enough to give her a nickname.

18. Alice hates being called CeCe. It sets her perfect teeth on edge and it makes her cringe. Alice was a timeless name, she told herself proudly, and she wouldn't be called CeCe just to ruin that.

19. Alice always wanted a pet - in fact, she still does. Esme won't allow it. She says, "No, Alice, sweetheart, the poor creature would be ripped apart by the first hour!" And so Alice made do with Seth. He catches treats in the air, too.

20. Alice thought necklaces were beautiful, and she loved that they could hold such sentimental value. Her Cullen family crest always took pride of place on her chest, and her wedding band lay next to it, held on by a chain. She couldn't wear it as a ring - people would be suspicious. A promise ring sat on her finger instead, but she always remembered to clasp her fingers around that modest ring that Jasper bought her so many years ago.

21. When Alice went under her transformation, she was 19 years, four months, and twenty one days old.

22. Alice believes that purses are windows to a lady's soul.

23. Music is beautiful to Alice, and she cherishes every note she hears, and as the melodic harmonies soak through to her very being, she always smiles a little bit brighter.

24. Alice loves Jasper Hale with all her heart ever since he gave her that first bunch of flowers - a tiny posy of freesias picked from the local forest they were trekking through.

25. And finally, most importantly, Alice doesn't like lists.


	2. Jane

**A/N:**

**If you know me, then you'll know that Jane is one of my all time favourite characters, and I just love Dakota Fanning too. So here's Jane's one! Enjoy. :)**

_25 things about Jane Volturi (I don't know her last name?)_

1. Jane's life is shrouded with uncertainty, but if there's one thing she knows, it's that she loves her brother with all of her cold heart, and that will never change, no matter what life throws at them.

2. Jane believes her cloak is where her power comes from. When she takes that off, she has nothing. She is simply another vampire in the sea of other cold ones. With that cloak, everyone listens to her.

3. Jane gets homesick if she's away from Volterra for too long. It makes her uneasy to think that everything could be so easily taken away from her, the only thing she has is her home, where the smells, sights and sounds are all familiar. She doesn't have to be on edge at home.

4. Sarcasm is Jane's number one defense mechanism. If she's feeling insecure, you can sure as hell tell from the way she speaks to you.

5. Jane's height never bothered her, and it amused her that Alice Cullen wore uncomfortable heels all day just to reach her scarred mate's shoulder - if the shoes were high enough.

6. Jane thought she lived up to her childhood nickname - Plain Jane - most of the time. Her best features were her full lips and big eyes, but she also loved twirling her hair up into a chignon, and letting it fall down in a silky waterfall down to her hips.

7. Jane was jealous of Alice Cullen, very much. Aro thought the world of the brat, and Jane found herself being drawn to the Cullen matriarch very often. Though she wasn't one for sentimentality, it wasn't fair that essentially Jane spent most of her time dwelling among boys. It would be nice to have a mother figure to guide her every now and again.

8. Jane liked being a twin. It was almost as if she never quite felt complete when Alec was away. She was the brutal one, but he was the strong one. She needed him, even if she never would quite admit it.

9. Jane's favourite color is blue. It's light and relaxing and can mean sadness or bliss and she loves things that aren't simple, much like herself. She liked things that no-one could ever figure out.

10. Things Jane loves: her twin brother, water, ribbon, cold days, dried flowers, people watching.

11. Things Jane hates: fire, her home town, her father, the color yellow, fruity smells, religion.

12. Jane's father made it quite clear that he did not want her around. Alec was the much wanted boy, and she was just a girl. And at that, the girl that killed their mother at childbirth.

13. Jane doesn't like spending time with people her own age, due to the fact that her childhood was spent trying to avoid the stares (and rocks that were thrown) at her by them, encouraged by their cowardly parents.

14. Jane has a pet cat named Peaches, and if anyone even looks at Peaches in the wrong way then they feel Jane's wrath, though she's not quite sure why anyone would want to drink cat's blood, anyway.

15. Jane strongly stands by her belief of pretending not to have a heart is the only way to keep it from getting broken, and is adamant that she will never change her mind.

16. Felix likes to call Jane an immortal child, a habit which he greatly regrets when he is writhing in pain on the floor.

17. In retaliation to Felix's little trick, Jane likes to bring out the crocodile tears, which always earns Felix a swipe from Heidi, who likes to mother the two youngest members of the Volturi.

18. Jane quite likes the look of one of the werewolves, but she's not quite sure of his name. She thinks it's Seth.

19. Jane doesn't like the summer because all the other girls walk around with golden tans and she's still whiter than white. Also, she can't go out in the sun, so there's no bonus to liking the heat.

20. The way in which Jane and her brother were pushed into a vampire state of life was horrendous. Jane doesn't remember as much as she would like, but she does remember the heat, the unbearable burning...she remembers the screams...her own screams, and the screams of her brother. Most of all she remembers the pure hatred she felt. The pure hatred for mankind. The fact that no-one bothered to save her, but everyone in her town was there, cheering as the fire soaked through to her soul.

21. Jane didn't pay nearly enough attention to the sights that surrounded her a lot of the time, and this meant that everyone around her felt a prickle of danger. Nothing could happen to Jane - she had to be untouchable, even if it meant losing a few of the expendables around her.

22. Jane didn't like the dark very much. She could now see better in the dark, and it wasn't that bad. But the blackness, the awful light robbed last moments of her life, they left her scarred. Black smoke clouded around her and as she breathed in the fumes, she lost consciousness, leaving her in an almost constant state of darkness. She just couldn't go there again.

23. Jane liked to paint her nails. It made her feel pretty. She never did get it right though, so Heidi did it for her.

24. Jane, although being a rather heinous person, didn't like hunting. She much preferred her food dead. She had gone through a phase of playing with her food, but she soon got bored after Alec gave her a huge lecture about taking the moral highroad.

25. The thing Jane most thinks about, though, is one simple question: Who is she, really? Who is Jane Volturi? All she knew was that she didn't know.


	3. Victoria

**A/N: **

**Writing for Victoria will certainly be...interesting? ;)**

_25 things about Victoria _

1. Victoria was born to a poor woman, widowed shortly before she was born, and she grew up ragged and hungry.

2. Victoria has always hated her hair color, because it makes her stand out from a crowd. Known for being able to avoid even Demetri, her hair has always let her down. But she could never cut it. It's the only thing she ever received from her mother, and she would be damned if she gave it up.

3. Though she always prided herself on being able to survive alone, when her sister left, she found herself becoming increasingly lonely.

4. Victoria loves dancing. It calms her down and in her eyes, dancing is the one thing that can bond two individuals so closely without having to communicate verbally.

5. Victoria knew in her heart, that James never really loved her. He never loved her the way she loved him - a love that was pure, holy, forever.

6. Victoria wasn't evil. She didn't love hurting people. She smiled when she hunted, and she laughed when she killed, but she choked back dry sobs by the darkness of the night. Victoria was hurting badly inside herself; pretending to be somebody else was the only thing that kept her on an even keel with other vampires.

7. Victoria lacked the spark that she always held as a human. She missed it very much. Being a fragile, breakable, mediocre human did of course have its disadvantages, but Victoria would have died a thousand times just to smile and mean it one more time.

8. Victoria's favorite color was purple. It was vibrant enough to make you feel happier, but it wasn't bright enough to be _noticeable._ Much like herself.

9. Subconsciously, Victoria knew she would never be able to get her hands on Bella. There were too many people looking out for her - be it vampires, humans, or werewolves. This infuriated Victoria even more so. She had no-one and this girl had everyone. Nonetheless, even if Victoria did get a hold of Bella, she knew she would not have been able to hurt her. Something in her mahogany hair, her beautiful brown eyes, pink flushed cheeks reminded Victoria of Anne. And she would never be able to harm something as beautiful as her sister.

10. Victoria strongly resented the fact that everyone she loves dies, no matter what she does.

11. Victoria knew that happiness was not a constant. She knew that you got fleeting glimpses, that you had to fight for your own happiness. She just didn't know how to do that.

12. As she was ripped apart in those final moments of her life, if that's what you could call it, Victoria prayed that she would go to the same place as her sister. She wasn't evil, she was just broken. _Please, _she prayed, _don't leave me alone. Don't let me spend the afterlife alone, because haven't I suffered enough? _

13. Things Victoria loves: dancing,

14. Victoria loved nature. She didn't understand how those Cullen vegetarians could possibly hurt those poor innocent creatures, like deer, or mountain lions. _They _were the innocent ones, not vicious humans. Humans killed for malicious reasons; animals killed because they need food.

15. Victoria hated herself because she could never let her defenses down, no matter what she did. James was the only one who truly could make her smile, and that was a labored exercise that he didn't attempt very often.

16. While living in that pimp's house, Victoria felt disgusted. She felt disgusted by herself, her sister, all the other girls living there. How could their self worth have plummeted so low? She felt awful, and for the first time in her life, she hated the choice her sister had made for them both.

17. Sincerity was something Victoria was never quite sure of. She couldn't tell if someone was telling the truth, and automatically assumed that they were not. This was why she had her own spiral downwards - ending to of course, her ultimate demise at the hands of Edward Cullen, who still feels pangs of regret for not trying harder to preserve a life.

18. Daytime television was Victoria's vice.

19. Had she lived, Victoria would have spent the rest of her days travelling the world, seeing the sights..taking in the breathtaking scenery and trying to piece together the meaning of life.

20. Victoria wanted children. She wanted something that she could love unconditionally, and that she could protect. She wanted to give her child all that she did not have as a little girl; she wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, even if she wasn't, because that's what a mother should do.

21. Victoria was taught right from wrong by her older sister, Anne. Victoria always nodded, she always promised that she would not steal, and she always said that she would help those less fortunate. She wishes she had the chance to do that before she caused so much pain.

22. Though it greatly seemed like it, Victoria was not as self destructive as you would think. Everything she did was to protect her from harm.

23. Victoria's favorite flowers were pink roses.

24. Victoria chose her kill wisely. She most always, especially after James' ultimate death, hunted those who did wrong.

25. If she had to do life all over again, she would not hide. Victoria would let the world know her face, her voice, her name. She would tell them that she regrets what she's done, and that she would never have done it, had she seen what it would cause. Most of all, she would say sorry. She truly regrets the fact that she cannot do that.


	4. Jasper

**A/N:**

**This one's for Jalice2254. Here ya go, girly. ;)**

_25 things about Jasper Whitlock (Or Hale. Or Cullen.)_

1. Jasper Hale knew one thing for sure, and that's that his love for a little pixie girl under the name of Alice was eternal.

2. Jasper missed the regiment of the army sometimes; especially when the girls dragged him out shopping for shoes knowing full well that he would carry everything they threw his way.

3. Jasper's favorite color is green, partly because of the army, and partly because it was calming, soothing, and natural. If you stepped outside, in Forks, at least, you would see green wherever you looked. Green is comforting, constant, and continual.

4. Jasper liked the idea of being a twin. He had two older sisters growing up, and they had long since left home by the time baby Jasper was born. He grew up a lonely child, and he loved that even though he wasn't technically related to Rosalie, she'd always be there for him like a twin would, too.

5. Jasper used to hunt deer - an easy target and satisfying enough. However, since Alice made him sit down and watch _Bambi, _it somewhat troubled him to think that he could be leaving a baby deer motherless.

6. Jasper wanted a family - a boy and then a little girl. When he sees Renesmee and Edward it makes him think of what could have been. He doesn't like to dwell on it. His Alice is more than he deserves, anyway.

7. Jasper respected Carlisle deeply, and it made him blush internally to think that there was a man in this world so much stronger than he was.

8. Jasper likes to write poetry in his spare time. Alice has never read any - he would die of embarrassment if his darling read the words he put on to paper, but someone in the family always made time for his poems. That someone was Esme, who always smiled and told him how beautiful his words were, and how lovely it would be if Alice could read them. Jasper always modestly shied away from the compliments, but it always made his eyes light up to know that someone did appreciate his secret words.

9. Jasper's favorite subject at school is math. No matter what mood you or anybody else around you is in, it simply stays the same. One plus one will always equal two, no matter how you look at it. It is simple and universal, as you cannot mistake a number for anything different in any language you speak.

10. Jasper tried hard to conceal his scars because they shamed him. It wasn't fair that along with the life long emotional scars he carried with him, the scars on his flawed skin would be on show for anyone who felt willing to cast a glance in his direction.

11. Jasper likes watching old movies in the den, where nobody goes, not even Alice. It's his safe place to land, and he's happy that he is secure enough in his family to do that.

12. Jasper loves play fighting with Emmett, because it's a fair enough fight. Edward can hear what you're thinking, and predict your mood, and the girls won't ever play fight, nor will Carlisle.

13. Jasper has many regrets in life, but he knows not to look back now. The act of remembering the darkness in the lighter moments is simply a dulled form of self destruction and heaven knows that Jasper has had quite enough of self destructing by now.

14. On a lighter note, Jasper loves to watch the rain falling on the days he's not feeling so well. There's something calming in the way the rain washes away the sins of today, washing the sidewalks and roads for a newer, brighter tomorrow.

15. Photographs are one of Jasper's favorite things. They are a glimpse into the past, be it a happy time, or a sad moment in history. He likes flicking through albums and smiling as their family expanded, or guests visited, in which case the family went out and had a full family photo with said guests in the middle. Jasper's favorite was the one with Peter and Charlotte.

16. The rush of love he got when he looked at Alice was stronger than ever, growing every day. He prayed every night before he settled down, that he would never lose that feeling, because it would destroy him and what was left of his soul.

17. Jasper's favorite things are: Alice, photos, country songs that make him remember better times, the color green, the number 19, and family nights.

18. Jasper's least favorite things are: unruly newborns, rudeness, books that are too short, and all the pain Maria put him through.

19. Jasper's gift is a blessing, and he's very grateful for what he has been blessed with, but it's sometimes so draining and exhausting, and he resents it. Emotions are so very powerful. They can influence what you do. If someone is about to jump off of a bridge, and a rush of happiness washed over them, then Jasper knew that they would step back. Conversely, if someone were about to get married, and they got what is commonly known as cold feet, with the added pressure of a rush of nervousness, Jasper knew once again that they would stop, run out of that church, leaving their spouse-to-be crying on the sidewalk. He knew that his sibling's gifts were probably annoying too, sometimes, but he still thought that his was worse. He experienced those emotions as his own. Alice had visions but she'd learned to block them out when it wasn't convenient, and sure, it was annoying that Edward had to hear all those thoughts, but he didn't feel them, too. And Rosalie's beauty was blinding but with Emmett by her side, it would be admired from afar. Very afar. Yes, he loved his gift, but honest to god, he wished it had an off switch.

20. Jasper didn't mind what people called him. Jasper Hale, Jasper Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Just Jasper, or Jazz, that kid who looks like he's in pain, whatever. He could roll with the punches. However, his favorite nickname came from his niece, who insisted on calling him Uncle Jazzy, because he loved that little kid and she was sweeter than sugar to him.

21. One of the things that truly broke his heart were the self conscious young ladies whom he shared a school with. Seeing the makeup piled on their faces or the way they felt so worthless, staring blank eyed into their little mirrors just broke his heart.

22. Jasper was stubborn. No-one really dared to say the word aloud, but everyone in the Cullen household knew that when Jasper didn't want to do something, he could out sulk you, no matter who it was.

23. The smell of coffee made Jasper wrinkle his nose, which in turn made Alice burst out in laughter.

24. Jasper liked light. He liked being able to walk around his home, glittering and shimmering and free. All good things are wild and free, he told Alice once. She agreed.

25. If Jasper had to chose, then he would always chose vampire life. He may not get everything he wants, but he has everything he needs and more. He is surrounded by love and that's all he could have wished for.

**A/N: **

**This one got pretty long! I hope you like it. :)**


	5. Carlisle

**A/N:**

**This was a hard one to write! Carlisle is so passionate about being a good person, and has such strong morals, and I mean, I'm not saying I have the mind set of a serial killer but I just don't have that! Be honest though, who does?**

_25 things about Carlisle Cullen_

1. Ever since Carlisle was a little boy, he knew that the hands that held his mother's hand would one day save lives.

2. Carlisle swore to himself that he would never turn out like his father. His father, Carlisle Cullen Senior, pretended to be a good, holy man, but he certainly was _not. _No, Carlisle would be a good person and if he got the chance, he would be a good father. His children would not grow up afraid like he had and his wife would be cherished, the only beating she would ever know would be that of eggs.

3. When Esme and Carlisle married, Carlisle reminded himself of the promise he'd made, and looking into Esme's beautiful eyes, he knew that it would not be a promise he would have to try hard to keep, for this beautiful woman was his whole world.

4. Though most people would see his doctorate as his greatest achievement in life, Carlisle sees his greatest achievements in the faces of his loved ones.

5. Reading was Carlisle's true passion. He liked to keep up with the times while still remaining true to his roots. Medical advances being made these days were amazing, he always thought to himself, and he was so glad that he had gotten the chance to be here along the way to see all the progress.

6. One of the best gifts Carlisle ever remembers receiving was an anniversary present from Esme, on their tenth wedding anniversary. Esme had located an abandoned library, complete with books from spanning time eras, and had restored it. Though now they had long since moved, Carlisle still visits the library when he can.

7. Carlisle's favorite color is white, because it is so pure and holy, and any imperfections are seen on the otherwise blank canvas. There is no hiding in white; everything will be found. It is so simple and easily read, there is no misinterpreting it. Carlisle likes that after a long day of fixing together complicated medical cases.

8. During Carlisle's transformation, at which he was 23 years, 4 months and 3 days old, he did not make a sound. Instead, knowing his fate if even the quietest squeak ripped from his lips, he clamped his mouth shut and writhed in a silent, painful agony until it was all over, three days later.

9. Carlisle loves roadtrips. He says they bring a family even closer together, and it's true. When they do take their family vacations, the Cullen Family make sure to get at least two days together as a whole family. The rest of the time is spent doing your own thing, relaxing and rewinding. Carlisle looks forward to the holiday all year round.

10. Carlisle firmly believes that eyes are the windows to the soul, and contrary to Edward's opinion, believes that vampires, or at least, certain vampires, do indeed have souls.

11. Alice calls Carlisle OCD because every morning before he goes to work he must check off the day from his calendar, ensure that there is nothing he has missed, such as an important date, and then write in his little diary planner book that nothing is planned. Carlisle simply says he likes to be prepared.

12. Carlisle thinks that society is to blame for much of the world's sadness. Teenagers are unable to express themselves, children are made to grow up far too quickly, adults are pushed down and told to work from the moment they rise until they fall asleep, and the elderly do not get the respect they deserve.

13. Everywhere you travel in the world, no matter how secluded, you will find selfishness, hate, horror, and disaster, if you go looking for it. Carlisle prefers to lead an example of selflessness, love, understanding, and miracles that can come true, because he believes if you change one person's point of view, then that is a good thing. That person, who is on the brink of ending their life, either through suicide, or addiction to block out the world's harshness, could be the person with the cure for cancer, or could save someone else's life in ten years time. One person can mean so much, and Carlisle deeply believes this.

14. Carlisle likes to sit outside in the forest in the sunny weather, enjoying the little privacy he can snatch up, before returning to work where he has to hide away once again. He dreams of a world where everyone is accepted, but for now, he will embrace the fact that people are just not ready yet.

15. Carlisle loves modern technology. He thinks it is amazing, and continually gets excited for new Apple products, a fact that his family teases him about. He doesn't mind; it is almost a tradition now.

16. Carlisle feels saddened that he knows he can no longer be a friend of the Volturi, not after their last showdown. Aro would hold onto that grudge for as long as they both shall live, and Carlisle knows this. Though he would like to reconnect with his old friend, he knows that will never happen, and has made peace with it.

17. Carlisle knows how to play guitar, and he plays it only on special occasions. He knows the family loves to hear him play, but he gets awfully shy when he has a guitar in his hands.

18. If given the choice, Carlisle would not change who he was. He has come to live with the fact that he is different, and he knows that it doesn't mean he is a bad person.

19. Things Carlisle loves: his children, Esme, books, kindness, art, and nature.

20. Things Carlisle doesn't like (as he doesn't believe in true hatred): insects, the amount of tragedy in his job, danger to his family, and cobwebs.

21. Carlisle is particularly fond of his car, a black Mercedes. He now understands why Rosalie collects cars. She was the one who presented him with that gift, in fact. He knew then that he had won her trust. Otherwise she would have never given him such a car. He thanked her by taking very good care of it, because he knew that was all the thanks she wanted.

22. It makes him shudder when people call him Carl. His name is Carlisle, and the only nickname he would allow would be Crocodile, from his granddaughter, who found it hilarious that his name could be used in "in a while, crocodile", substituted as "in a while, Carlisle".

23. Carlisle likes watching the stars at night. It's such a beautiful sight. He found that spending time under the stars with Esme brought them closer even when they did not talk.

24. One of the things Carlisle misses most is sleep. Sleep is the one escape that was natural, that no-one could berate you for. Now it was gone, and he had to find other escapes from the callous world. Luckily, Esme proved a better escape than sleep ever was.

25. Carlisle cannot wait to see what happens in the future - and of course he has Alice for that, and he prays every night that his family stays safe from harm. He prays that they stay together, and that Esme will always love him. If he has that, then he knows that he will be eternally happy, and hopes that his family will be, too.

**A/N:**

**Aaaaannnd we're done.  
I hope you liked this one! On a totally unrelated note, how would you guys feel about a Jalice story where Alice is like Bella in Twilight, just moving to Forks as a human? Would you read that? I've already written some of it, just wanted to get an idea of whether people would like it or not. **

**Enough of my ramble, though...feel free to PM me about anything, and remember to leave a character that you'd like to see here in a review! **

**(Yes, that was my attempt to tell you to review, okay? xD)**

**- Caitlin**


	6. Rosalie

**A/N: Thank you, _averyschaefer, _for recommending Rosalie. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

_25 things about Rosalie Hale_

1. Rosalie knows she is shallow, and she knows that it isn't a pretty trait to have, but all her life she was told how beautiful she was, how adorable she was, how lovely her complexion and blonde hair was, and it made her vain. She knows now that beauty isn't all there is to her. She knows, thanks to Emmett and the rest of her family, how deep she truly can be. She has proved this through the many trials and tribulations she has faced - all the battles she has fought that have told her how deeply she truly cares for the ones she loves.

2. Even though she loves him as a brother, Rosalie likes nail polish more than Edward sometimes.

3. Whenever Rosalie saw Bella and Renesmee together, her heart ached for what could have been, and she always suppresses a sigh, smiling at her niece. That little girl is the closest thing she would ever have to knowing motherhood, and she would't let her regrets overrule the love her family shared.

4. Rosalie's true passion is cars. She loves the science and maths of it, and she loves how cars are something she can throw herself into when she is sad or mad, and forget the world around her.

5. Rosalie's one vice is a good Disney movie. She loves the old classics, like Cinderella, because they take her back to a simpler state of mind, lost in a fairytale.

6. Things Rosalie loves: rain and rainbows, children, her family, the nail salon, the movie _Girl, Interrupted, _the color red, and strawberry shampoo.

7. Things Rosalie hates: the smell of smoke, rose thorns, fruity perfume, people who can't take no for an answer, and owing people favors.

8. Rosalie's favorite color is red, because it's fiery and it stands out from a crowd, and when she's wearing her red lipstick and heels, she feels as if she can take the world by storm, in a cloud of Chanel No. 5, of course.

9. Rosalie still has the first rose Emmett ever gave her, dried and placed gently between the pages of her favorite book, safe from harm. She takes that rose wherever they travel, and whenever she looks at it, any bad feelings she may be experiencing just melt away and she remembers the feeling of her non-beating heart soaring, because no-one had given her a single rose before.

10. From her family, Rosalie will accept and tolerate any nickname, from Rosie to Kitty, but from others, she will coldly correct them, saying that her name is Rosalie to them. She even has learnt to tolerate "babe" from Emmett, and "ice-cold Barbie" from Jacob, which has become slightly more endearing for the both of them, learning to get along.

11. Rosalie can sing very well. Her singing voice put Renesmee to sleep as a baby like no-one else could, and she wins all the karaoke competitions on the Xbox, but she will never sing outside of the house.

12. Rosalie thinks first impressions are stupid. For instance, when she first met Royce, she thought he was oh so charming. After what happened, when she first properly spoke to Emmett, she thought he was an idiot. Now, she still thinks he's an idiot on occasion, but she loves that idiot like she's loved no-one else, and Royce? He can rot in hell for all she cares, she made sure of that.

13. Rosalie's favorite animal is a cat. Kittens are cute but they know how to use their claws and Rosalie likes that.

14. Even though she is not as bad as she used to be as a human, if Rosalie sees a mirror, she always makes her mirror face, a fact that makes her siblings laugh very much. Alice, in particular, likes to imitate the face, and Rosalie has come to terms with her sister's mocking of her. A threat of a key in the side of Alice's Porsche sorted that teasing quickly enough, though.

15. Rosalie will never forget the happiest day of her life - marrying Emmett. She loves him to the moon and back, even more so, if possible. The look on Emmett's face as he stumbled over his vows made her heart melt and hearing him saying that, "I would never leave you, my angel," always made her choke up.

16. Rosalie is in charge of all the family photo albums. She spends hours at a time, sometimes, organizing them by date and age, and they always look amazing up on the bookshelves.

17. Rosalie isn't great at trusting people, but she tries her hardest to let people in once she does indeed trust them.

18. The food Rosalie misses most from her human life is strawberries, even though she was mildly allergic. She loved the smell and taste of them. The closest thing she has now is her shampoo.

19. Rosalie would have never chosen this life, but at the same time, she's so glad it was thrown upon her. She loves Emmett with all of her heart, all of her soul, all of her very _being, _so if she gets to spend eternity with anyone, she'll be eternally grateful that it's him.

20. Rosalie enjoys sunny days, and she's always in the forest or in the mountains when the sun rises and when it sets, as it's so beautiful.

21. Leading on from the previous point, Rosalie doesn't deny herself the privilege of looking at beautiful things, be it a person or a pretty flower. If someone catches her staring, then she simply gives them a wan smile and that usually is enough for them to be at ease once again.

22. If Rosalie had one word to describe herself, it would be passionate. She fought hard for what she believes in, and all she does in life is with 100% effort. Her love is also intense, passionate, and you will know once you have earned it.

23. While Rosalie doesn't like Jacob very much, she does find Seth rather endearing, and feels a slight protectiveness over him, especially after he protected Renesmee with no real reason to do so, even after Bella breaking his collarbone, albeit accidentally.

24. Her ice queen exterior is exhausting to keep up with, sometimes, and Rosalie often finds herself in states of panic or depression when she feels the world crumbling down on her. The one thing that keeps her sane is Emmett. Curled up with him by her side, nothing will ever hurt her. He will always keep her safe, and she breathes easily knowing that.

25.

**A/N: **

**I hoped you liked this! Some of it was slightly random, I'll give you that! I was thinking about my sister for some of it while I was writing, and so the strawberry fact comes from her. She's allergic but still loves them. I don't get it either. **

**These actually get quite long, for what they are - pointless facts that aren't really explained. **

**Anyway...!  
I don't know about this one. It was a bit weird and out there and I don't think I really captured her character very well. Still, you might think it was okay. Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me. :) **

**- Caitlin**


	7. Esme

**A/N: **

**I just think Esme is so lovely and aww and she's an amazing character that I thought would be fun to write for. I hope I captured her personality well!**

_25 things about Esme Cullen_

1. Esme's dream as a little girl was to grow up happy and loved, and to have a houseful of laughing children. It was a stereotypical role that many women in her time resented, but Esme gave a contented sigh whenever she played with her dolls, brushing their hair and thinking one day she would get to brush her own daughter's raven hair. When her son was born, the reality of her situation dawned on her and she knew she had to get away from her abusive husband. And although she yearns to hold her little boy again, the family she has now more than fills the hole in her heart.

2. Esme will always remember her first meeting with the one and only, Carlisle Cullen, when she was sixteen years old, and had fallen out of a tree. He was so gentle, so compassionate, that Esme still wondered how a man so good and holy could possibly have ended up with her.

3. Dancing is a favorite past-time of Esme's, and twirling around in a ballroom with Carlisle made her feel like the happiest lady in the world, her unbeating heart swelling with pride and love for the man she'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

4. Esme wears her wedding ring every day with pride, and it's her most prized possession, so when Carlisle suggested replacing it with a newer model, she almost shrieked. She insisted that while it wasn't the most expensive ring, it was received with something that can never be bought - love. It reminded her of their early days, when they didn't even have Edward, and it was the two of them against the world.

5. There were times, when each of her children first joined their ever-growing family, where Esme took moments to wonder if she could ever love these children as much as she loved her little boy. Eventually, she came to an answer for each and every one of them. When she felt as if she couldn't breathe when Edward decided to find his own way in the world, she knew it was yes. When Rosalie left to settle the score on her past, and Esme found herself sitting on Rosalie's favorite chair, worried to the core, she knew it was yes. When Emmett first accidentally ruined the cottage she had just built, and she shouted, causing him to run off into the woods, and she found herself pacing through the woodland, she knew it was yes. When Alice and Jasper left, just before the battle commenced, and Esme didn't hunt for two weeks, until her watery eyes were black as the night, she knew it was yes. Esme knew she could never love anything more than her family.

6. Esme loves old, abandoned buildings; she thought they were just lovely, a blank canvas, and yet full of history and old life. It was amazing to think some of the things that had happened where her own two feet now stood. It made her sad that no-one she knew seemed to share her passion for restoring buildings, until a certain little girl peered over her shoulder one day, forehead creased in confusion at a set of blueprints, and asked her what on earth she was doing. When Esme explained, Renesmee's face lit up, and she exclaimed, "Oh! It's just like my doll house!" And so the two became a little restoration pair.

7. Esme's favorite color is yellow, because it is bright and happy and alive, all the things that people should embrace and care about.

8. Books tend to bore Esme. She likes to be doing something all of the time. Physical hobbies interest her more - gardening, running, swimming, you name it, she does it.

9. Esme often visits Carlisle for lunch at the hospital. You would think it would be Esme who is bothered by the amount of ladies fawning over Carlisle, but in fact it is often Dr Cullen himself who finds himself on the phone with his wife, asking her to come down to the hospital and remind these ladies that he does in fact have a loving wife. Esme simply laughs and tells him that she's getting her coat, happy to give in to his demands.

10. Things Esme loves: Carlisle and her family, the sound of a harmonica, photo-booths, English television, learning, and the color yellow.

11. Things Esme dislikes: bugs, adverts on the TV about sick children/animals, black and white movies, dresses that are too long, and unpainted nails.

Esme tries to appear like a calm and collected lady on the surface, you can always tell when something is bothering her, as she bites her nails, a habit that both Rosalie and Alice have tried to stop her from continuing. From nail varnish to gloves, though, nothing seems to deter stress from reappearing on Esme's cuticles.

13. Esme enjoys light. She doesn't like sitting in the dark, and while darkness doesn't _bother _her, she'd rather sit in a well lit room than a gloomy, dark one.

14. Esme doesn't believe that sexism should be tolerated by any lady, no matter how much she makes, or if her husband earns more than she does, or under any circumstance. When Charles first began beating her, and she asked him why, he gave her a very simple answer: because you're a woman. Esme would always repeat the same, over and over - my mistakes are no worse than yours, just because I'm a woman.

15. Esme always tries to be the very best version of herself. She knows she's no angel, but she tries to bring pride on her family. The things she prides herself most on are always trying to be a calm and gracious lady, like her mother taught her, and trying to teach her own children those same values. Another thing she prides herself on is always being a good wife. She doesn't put herself last all of the time, but when she can, she always puts Carlisle's needs in front of her own, something he thanks her for gratefully.

16. Esme likes to paint, while listening to old music from long ago. It brings her a happiness that many other things can't, because it is so simple and relaxing.

17. Carlisle's smile always made her weak at the knees, and she dearly hopes to feel this way forever and eternity, because love really is all you need in life to make it happy.

18. While she is a strong, independent woman, Esme has a habit of letting herself be taken advantage of by others, a trait that she said was brought on by her maternal instincts. If she saw someone in need, then she just had to help.

19. Flowers were a gift that Esme always thought was very romantic but at the same time very sad. She always wondered why we kill things that we think are beautiful - flowers, for instance. Surely looking at them on a slow walk in the park was better than watching them slowly wilt in a vase, on the fireplace? Still, whenever Carlisle handed her a bunch she kissed him and thanked him with a smile on her face.

20. Esme likes to dress sensibly but fashionably, and age appropriately. She would never wear a mini-skirt, though she always would as a young girl in her human life. It amused her that something fashionable last month could be seen as hideous the next.

21. Esme can play guitar, but only gets out her old battered instrument when she was either immensely happy or drowning in sadness. There was no middle ground when it came to the guitar.

22. Esme doesn't like driving, and prefers to either walk or ask one of her family members to get her from point A to point B, which they usually comply to happily.

23. Esme would like to become a teacher again one day, if she had the chance. For now, she likes the freedom of being able to pursue whatever hobby she likes on her own timescale.

24. Esme often wonders if her family will expand further. How would have life played out if Bree had joined their family, after the battle against Victoria? The little girl's - because that's all she really was, a child - face would always be burned into Esme's mind. Will Renesmee have her own children one day? That question would not be answered for many years, if even possible, but it made Esme smile nonetheless.

25. On one hand, Esme hopes that life stays frozen at the point they are at now, but at the same time, she cannot wait to see what life throws at her and her family next. She knows they'll get through anything and everything, together, and she's so excited to finally begin the rest of her life with her finally completed family.


	8. Alec

**A/N:**

**Hii! So, I hope you like this one. :) I spent some time on it to make it actually good lol  
**

**Okay another thing: If there is something wrong with this chapter, I give my permission for you to slap me! There has been a mistake in every single chapter so far, I'm sure of it. I'm beginning to wind myself up! I know, I know, proof read it and blah blah but by the time I'm done writing I just want to get it up and reading your own writing so many times can get so boring. Sorry, on with the chapter!**

**_~ Caitlin_  
**

* * *

_25 things about Alec Volturi_

1. While Alec enjoys being part of the Volturi - including the action and the drama that ensued frequently - he would always put one thing first, and that would always be his sister.

2. One of Alec's favorite past times would always be reading. Getting lost in a fantasy world would always be fun for him.

3. Alec misses the old ways of life sometimes - sending a letter, or writing a note, for instance. Where had the simpler times gone? Now it was all technology and to him, it felt all too impersonal.

4. The person who Alec most admires isn't Aro or his father, it is Marcus. His ability to stay loyal and true to his roots made Alec look up to him, and the fact that Marcus kept time for Alec, even if just for a game of chess, meant a lot to the youthful vampire.

5. Alec is proud of his power - it amuses him that Jane's power contrasts his so significantly. In death, that searing, burning pain, Alec focused pushing his pain to the furthest corner of his mind, blocking it out, while Jane focused all his energy on inflicting as much pain on others as possible.

6. Alec writes in his journal at least once a day - nights go by slowly and writing down your innermost thoughts and feelings really do help pass the time.

7. When Alec was transformed, he was thirteen years, eleven months and nine days old.

8. Alec misses his hometown. Although it is a rather faded memory now, pushed to the back of his mind, he still feels pangs of homesickness when small things remind him of home. His burning wasn't the only thing he remembered from home; indeed, unlike his sister, he tries his best to see the best in every situation.

9. Alec's favorite color is silver. Silver is calm, and cool, and collected, if you can say that about a color. It isn't complicated, and there is no color that compares. Gold is too arrogant, and bronze is poorly recognized. Silver is a happy medium.

10. Alec wishes he knew how to play guitar.

11. Being treated like a child has always frustrated Alec, and his temper, usually cool and under control, is often lost when people try and keep things from him, because they feel he isn't mature enough.

12. When Alec was younger, he had a nanny, who always wiped his tears away and brushed his hair back tenderly, and when he cried, she would always say the same thing: Everything will seem better in the morning. Alec now tells that to others who are upset, including himself, and it always cheers him up even in the most dire of situations.

13. Things Alec loves: his sister, sunsets, the color silver, math, scars, books, and science.

14. Things Alec dislikes: arguments, technology, patronizing people, and ignorance.

15. Alec, while less argumentative than his sister, is still rather easy to wind up, a fact which Felix revels in. Picking on the youngsters would always amuse him.

16. Alec only satisfies his thirst early in the morning. His quirkiness about his feeding habits faintly irritates Heidi, but she usually complies without too much of a complaint.

17. Alec has a strange fascination with dream catchers, and although he does not sleep, hangs them up in his bedroom, where he stores his books and prized possessions.

18. Alec's birthday is the 5th of December, not that he knows this.

19. Alec loves nature. He loves long walks through the forest, and he loves listening to water flowing through a stream, sand on his feet. It makes him feel more human, and while this makes him vulnerable, it makes him stronger mentally, too.

20. While technology isn't his thing, Alec does love films, and can watch many in a day.

21. Photographs mean a lot to Alec, and it makes him sad that he has virtually none now.

22. Alec doesn't understand why the Cullens feel okay about killing animals but not humans. Humans have done truly evil acts, and yet animals have not. How is that better?

23. Of all the beautiful things in the world, it saddens Alec that he will never get to experience true love, because of what he is.

24. Alec hates looking into mirrors. It's another quirk of his that no-one quite understands, not even him.

25. Alec often wonders about his future. Will, one day in the far future, The Volturi be defeated? Will _he_ be defeated? And what about Jane? It is a comfort to have someone with you, like he does with Jane, but he often wondered how long it would take for one or both of them to find out the hardest lesson in life, which is losing someone you love. Would he still be around in 1000 years? He hoped so, dearly. Most of all he hoped to get through the days one at a time. Yes, Alec never quite knew what the morning would bring.


End file.
